


Pernicity

by CertifiedBisexual97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Choking, Choose Your Own Ending, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung goes through some shit, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I am Stressed, Killing, Lazy author tbh, M/M, Making up shit as I go along, Minor Character Death, More plot than love because I cannot write relationships even though I enjoy them, Seungjinlix starts off as three assfarts but then they redeem themselves, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Technically it's not cross dressing, Will add characters because, cross dressing, inconsistent updates, my brain is fried, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBisexual97/pseuds/CertifiedBisexual97
Summary: Ever heard of Pernicity?For someone living in another world, you probably wouldn't know about the existence of their city, the city dominated by the four demons.Thousands of years of killing, thousands of years of bloodbaths.Would they, the descendants of the four districts, the sons of demons, unite Pernicity as one?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> pernicious  
> /pəˈnɪʃəs/
> 
>  _adjective_  
>  having a harmful effect, especially in a gradual or subtle way

Ever heard of Pernicity?

For someone living in another world, you probably wouldn't know about the existence of their city, the city dominated by the four demons. An introduction should then be welcomed, shouldn't it?

Pernicity wasn't much different from the world you live in. The same humans here had always went through the same school and work experiences, the same emotions and feelings, the same life and death.

The only difference? The four demons.

Thousands of years ago, Egyn, Amaymon, Oriens and Paymon were in charge of Pernicity. When Pernicity was first created, Egyn, who was in charge of the North District, tried taking the whole city for himself. This was discovered by Amaymon, who quickly foiled his plan. 

Lucifer hence bestowed Amaymon with the title of "Ruler of Pernicity", as credit to the demon in charge of the South District for stopping Egyn. From then onwards, not just Egyn, but even Oriens and Paymon had to listen to his bidding.

However, due to Amaymon's mediocre ruling and the obvious imbalance in terms of power, resentment consumed the other three demons. Various attempts of treason threw the four districts into the fire of war.

Pernicity was trapped in the fighting of the four. With no survivors left, Pernicity was a mimicry to the word it was named after.

Witnessing the situation, Lucifer punished the demons by trapping them in four human bodies, and made a contract with the four.

_Should any one demon's descendant successfully put a stop to all strife and unite Pernicity's four districts as one whole, the four would be released from the contract and able to return to their immortal bodies._

The four demons had to each find a girl when they turn 25 years old to produce an offspring. When burned at 12:04am, from the ashes of the girl, a new life would rise. The vicious cycle would continue until the contract had been broken.

For the longest time, though the descendants of the four demons tried everything they could to take all of Pernicity for themselves, failure came generation after generation.

Then, a descendant of Amaymon broke the rules of reproduction in his human body, and fell in love with an angel. On one fateful day, he chose her as his partner.

It couldn't be kept a secret. The angel's pregnancy became more and more obvious with each passing day. She didn't care that he was supposed to be a symbol of wickedness and sin, he didn't care that she was supposed to be a symbol of kindness and good.

They escaped from the cages of their fates, and ran.

The lives of the couple who went against the conventions of the world were sought after by both Heaven and Hell. Not long after, a baby boy was born in the bloodshed caused by the two parties, before promptly disappearing along with his parents.

In the same year, the other three districts produced their own descendants. Neither the baby boy nor his parents had been found by then. And so the East, West and North Districts respectively started attempting to seize the South District, for the power they craved over the other two.


	2. Four Districts, Four Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They were all sons of demons. Fates intertwined with death before their births. Destiny knocking on their doors with nowhere to avoid it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you can address me as Min :)
> 
> This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so I may make mistakes along the way, and I hope all of you can pardon me
> 
> I would like to clarify that this work is strictly fiction, and if I offend anyone in terms of religion, I assure you that it will never be on purpose
> 
> Let me not hold you from the chapter any longer, enjoy

Year 4021, Pernicity. It'd been seventeen years since the South District last surfaced ruler.

Heaven and Hell used to constantly comb the city for traces of the baby boy, but they garnered no results. In many minds, the boy was believed to be already reduced to mere bones.

Meanwhile, after seventeen years of disagreements, the remaining three districts were still unable to pick one to take over their South counterpart.

Amidst the chaos, Pernicity welcomed one of their most significant annual events.

In Pernicity’s education system, all residents would enter their own district schools for education at eleven years old. Six years later, these adolescents, who were already or would be seventeen years of age, would mandatorily study at the Central College situated in the center of the city.

This year, the three descendants of the demons all had reached the criteria. They would be meeting one another for the first time, formerly separated in their respective districts.

_They were all sons of demons. Fates intertwined with death before their births. Destiny knocking on their doors with nowhere to avoid it._

_Even as the descendant of Amaymon, he would not be hiding in the South District any longer._

_It’s time to end this war that has been going on for far too long. For the people. For his people._

————————

“Have you prepared everything for the college?”

“Of course, there is no need for you to worry.” He placed the packed bag on the seat beside him and dug into breakfast.

“What about the water of Jurden?”

“Have I ever forgotten to drink that?”

Jurden's water helped him disguise his scent as one of a mortal’s. For seventeen years, it'd been his water for consumption.

_With both angel and demon blood flowing through your veins and their scents radiating off your body, you’re really forced to get creative when both Heaven and Hell are looking for you just to ensure your death._

“You know how important today is, you cannot afford to make any mistakes.” Chan's oddly much more tense than Jisung on the latter's first day of school. Jisung couldn't blame him. It was after all, the day every current seventeen year old across the city would leave their own districts and travel to the Central College to further their studies.

Today, Jisung would be seeing the other three boys of similar bloodline as him. As compared to Chan, who’s jaw had been clenched the entire morning, he's barely experiencing any anxiety with that piece of news in mind.

“So what’s your reason to enter Pernicity again, oh great Chan of Heaven?” Jisung tried lightening the mood.

Chan's one of Heaven's angels. Seventeen years ago, it was Chan who risked his life for Jisung. Chan brought Jisung to safety to the suburbs of the South District while chased by those Chan considered enemies, and those Chan considered family.

For seventeen years, Chan crossed paths with danger numerous times to check on Jisung in Pernicity. Chan taught him how to harness the power in his body. Chan walked with him through his darkest times.

Chan told Jisung it was the latter's mother who requested the former to take care of her child.

Jisung strongly believed that when his mother was still in Heaven, Chan must had loved her deeply.

"There's work to be done, Heaven sent me to guard the college." The reply snapped Jisung out of his memories.

"What, why? Is there a serious event happening today?" Jisung frowned. He greatly disliked spontaneous situations, especially when they're probably not something good.

"Don't be too nervous. With the descendants meeting today for the first time, we can't be sure there'll be zero conflicts. Better to be safe than sorry." Chan reassured. "And you, better remember to protect yourself. There are going to be important people present, and I may not be able to get to you in time if something happens."

"Yes, sir." Jisung responded flippantly, drawing a chuckle out of the older man. He put his fork down after his last bite and stood up, moving away from the dining table to check his uniform.

"Looks fitting," Chan grins. Jisung mirrored the expression.

In the floor length mirror before him, a girl with doll like eyes, soft cheeks and heart-shaped lips smoothed down her hair.

To hide, living as a girl was no doubt a form of disguise that gave Jisung a better chance of surviving. No matter the mortal inhabitants of Pernicity or the immortal occupants of Heaven and Hell, they all believed the lost descendant of Amaymon to be a boy.

"I should go," Jisung tore his eyes away from his reflection and swung his bag onto one shoulder. "You need to leave soon as well, don't you?"

"Watch out for your surroundings." Chan started nagging again, but the door of the apartment slams shut behind Jisung before the angel could say anything else.

————————

Constant hiding in the suburbs of the South District meant that Jisung had not once came to the center of Pernicity.

Excitement rushed through him upon entering new territory. He strolled along the road, eyes taking in all that he could.

Until the screeching of tires and shrill screams of a woman pulled his eyes towards the direction of a gathered crowd.

A boy was standing in the middle of the road, in despair and with determination. A car was rushing toward him at a horrifying speed.

Jisung's body moved without thinking. Power exploded out. He felt as if he's almost witnessing an illusion of him from a pedestrian's point of view, watching himself on his thin legs racing the car to the boy. He closed his eyes.

Then there was silence.

Jisung opened his eyes.

He's standing on the sidewalk, the stranger safe in his fierce embrace. The smell of burnt rubber exhaled from a grey cloud into the air. His head turned to look at the black tire marks on the road, indented by metal that was supposed to have taken his life.

"Why did you feel the need to save me?" Jisung's head whipped back at the low voice, almost ramming his nose into a mop of white hair. "I asked you a question. Why save my life?"

"Are you out of your mind? Go somewhere else to kill yourself for fuck's sake! Don't stand in the middle of a fucking road!" Judging by the tone in the driver's voice, he was infuriated yet absolutely terrified at the same time.

"I'm so sorry sir! Many apologies!" Jisung unwrapped his arms from around the boy.

He faced the stranger, his hands splaying over the latter's shoulders as he began examining the body before him for signs of injury. "Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital-"

The boy violently shrugged off his hands. Jisung stopped talking.

"Do you even know who I am?" The boy hissed in a soft snarl.

The sudden familiar scent that Jisung didn't notice before chased away the remaining courage in him.

It was the scent of a demon.

Jisung instinctively took a step back. Realising what he had done, he thought of explaining, but the damage was done.

The boy let out a self-deprecating laugh. There's no warmth in it. He turned and walked away, leaving Jisung dazed on the sidewalk, all alone.

_Strange. The angel blood flowing through his veins subconsciously told him to protect. If he had none, would he had risked his life trying to save someone else's?_

_How laughable. Amaymon's descendant not displaying any bloodthirst and aggressiveness possibly inherited from the demon, but instead the power of healing and defence of an angel's._

_He couldn't choose the life he was born with, but he could choose how to live it._

_Just as how that freckled boy could choose how to live his._

————————

Unlike the streets, Central College had always retained its appearance for the past thousands of years.

After studying here for five years, graduates would be posted to work in places all over Pernicity.

Maybe there wasn't much difference between the average person and descendants of the four districts after all.

_They were all born for one simple reason. To kneel to their fate. There shouldn't be any way to defy._

There was still an hour until the inauguration ceremony for new students. After walking in circles on the school lawn for a while, Jisung stopped by a majestic tree.

Having lived in the suburbs of the South District, climbing up required barely any effort, even in the constricting uniform. He parked his butt on a (hopefully) sturdy branch and tilted his head upwards. Sunlight streamed through lush leaves onto his face and through his eyelids.

Without much thought, Jisung pressed his right hand against the trunk beside him. Closing his eyes, he allowed energy from his body to travel to the insides of his palm.

Removing his hand, Jisung stared at the budding shoot that had sprouted on the trunk.

"Welcome to Pernicity, little one." He tapped the green baby twice, mimicking the action of petting a human child on the head. Its leaves seemed to spread open under the glowing rays of the sun, painting serenity into his heart.

"Who's there?"

Jisung jumped at the voice, and he was sitting on one of the branches of a tree.

His body went airborne for a second. Then it tipped backwards and he started falling.

Jisung hit the ground more painfully than he expected.

"Fucking hell." Irony had always been one of his traits.

"A girl? Maybe I was deluded."

The scent of a demon was too close for comfort.

Jisung tried to not dwell on his agony as he rolled onto his knees and pushed himself up from the mud and grass. All he could think of was getting as far away from the voice as possible.

"Didn't fall to your death, lucky you."

The retort Jisung prepared on the tip of his tongue withered instantly as Chan's warnings reverberated in his head. Today's the first day for all new students. Every move made by him might be watched by someone. And they might not be on his side at all.

"What an obviously useless mortal." The boy's eyes were cold and flat. Sharpness and chill decorated his sneer like diamonds.

Jisung only started relaxing when the stranger left his line of sight.

Pain, white and hot, shot up his right wrist. Grimacing slightly, he enclosed it with his left hand. In less than a minute, the pain receded and his face returned to a more neutral expression.

Being able to heal himself was probably the greatest advantage he would have as someone with angel blood.

Jisung found neither any reason nor any desire to stay on the lawn any longer. The option of waiting in the main chamber hall before the commencement of the inauguration ceremony at the same location convinced him to move along.

————————

The few students in the main chamber hall Jisung saw when he arrived were scattered like sand caught in the wind. There was no frolicking. There was no talking or laughing. Silence, death's messenger, was flitting around playfully.

The scent of a demon in the air smelled almost guilty.

At the front of the hall was a lone figure. His head was bowed, hair falling gracefully over his face.

As if he felt Jisung's gaze, he slowly raised his head. Ice seeped into Jisung's bloodstream as those eyes bore into his.

He didn't speak, but Jisung understood the underlying meaning of that stare clear as day.

_"Take a step closer if you wish to die."_

If Jisung dare do anything against the stranger's wishes, he would snuff out Jisung's life without hesitation.

Following some of the students' lead, Jisung sat down in one of the chairs at the back of the hall, near the South entrance. He scrambled for the bottle in his bag and forced his throat to relax for Jurden's water to pass through.

Should he lose the scent of a mortal right now, the results wouldn't be good for him.

From the East entrance, in strolled two girls.

It was absolutely absurd how neither of them noticed the tense atmosphere in the hall, instead shamelessly staring at the tall figure at the front. Walking towards the stranger, however, made Jisung wonder if these girls would ever be able to read social cues in the future. 

Honestly, did the common sense of some ever work when they see a pretty face? The stranger might look hot, but he absolutely reeked of death, for goodness sake! 

The silence crouched, ready to pounce.

Despite Jisung's judgement towards the girls, he felt the annoying need to step in. However, as he attempted to rise from his seat, he realised that he couldn't move.

He was frozen to his seat.

Or if he could make an assumption, someone had frozen him to his seat. 

_"Jisung, don't be impulsive."_

Chan's voice. Jisung had no idea how he's hearing the angel in his head.

_"I can hear you too."_

Huh, interesting.

_"What's happening? Is it you who immobilised me?"_

_"I know what you want to do. Don't even try." Chan's tone was firm, unyielding._

_"He'll kill them!"_

Jisung tried reasoning with Chan. The former refused to forfeit anyone's life, especially when he believed he could make a difference.

_"This issue is none of your business. Have you forgotten what your identity is? Or do you want him to kill you too?"_

Jisung could only helplessly stare as the two adolescents rushed headfirst into their deaths.

All of a sudden, the shorter girl started choking. The large hand that had somehow snaked around her throat was tightening inch by inch.

The taller's mouth opened in a scream. She spun on her feet to run. With an almost insignificant flick of his fingers with his free hand, she crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

The first girl went limp after a few seconds as well. He released his hold on her, not even flinching as her body slammed onto the wooden floor with a thud.

The stranger burst into laughter.

Bright, uncontrolled giggles were leaving his mouth. He threw his head back and wheezed, gasping for air, not unlike how the girl laying before him was doing just a moment ago.

The remaining few students in the hall rushed to leave as his laughter slowly died.

Jisung, now allowed to move again and trembling in his seat, finally noticed the two figures standing at the East and West entrances of the hall.

A boy with pale white tresses, freckles on his face, in the embrace of despondency.

A boy with jet black locks, cold flat eyes, mockery being his faithful follower.

In the dead center of the front of the hall, a boy with cream yellow waves, plush lips, malignancy as his middle name.

Nobody spoke. Jisung's blood was roaring in his ears.

He knew all three pairs of eyes were on him. He had no way of guessing their respective owners' thoughts. He however, knew something else.

_Here were the four sons of the four districts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, wasn't that an exciting first day of school for Jisungie
> 
> We've already met Chan, and I believe you can already guess who the other three mentioned boys are (if you you can't, the hint is IN生 album scans)
> 
> And yes, I made one of their hair colours blonde from his previous era instead of pink, because y'know, it gives off more of a sense of royalty
> 
> Don't worry too much about the current personalities of those three, they all get their redemption arcs in coming chapters ;)
> 
> Have a great day or night ahead, and Pernicity will hopefully see you again next week!!


End file.
